oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Transportation
Transportation includes all of the varied means of getting around the RuneScape realm of Gielinor. Efficient transportation To get through RuneScape in an efficient manner, you should consider the following things: *Train your Agility for faster restoration of run energy. *Use weight-reducing gear to run for longer periods. *Train your Magic level to unlock teleport spells, or purchase teleport tablets instead. *Complete quests to gain access to transportation methods such as spirit trees, fairy rings, gnome gliders and certain spells. *When travelling a lot, consider joining world 30, if your house is in Rimmington. Teleport to your house, exit via the portal, and look if there are any high level hosts available. Join their house, and use their installed teleportation methods. If the hosts have maxed out houses, they often also have rejuvenation pools, restoring your run energy. Especially for low-level players, this method opens up an extreme range of teleportation options for the price of just one house teleport. *Create an overview of all the teleport methods you have access to, by downloading a recent version of the RuneScape map, and editing it in paint. Everytime you need to go somewhere, just look where the closest transportation method you have unlocked is located at. Foot travel Walking or running is the basic method of travel. A player's Agility level and the amount of weight carried determines how long a player can run. The more weight you carry, the shorter distance you can run. Additionally, pressing the Control key and clicking on a part of the map temporarily turns on run. Agility shortcuts and obstacles By taking shortcuts, a player is able to reach a destination faster. The higher the Agility level, the more shortcuts are available. There are also obstacles, which are similar to shortcuts, but have one major difference: using these agility obstacles is the only way to get to that certain area. Teleportation Teleportation is the instant travel from any location to a specific location elsewhere. * Magic, Ancient Magicks, Lunar, and Necromancy teleport spells are a very quick method of getting to specific places. * Enchanted jewellery such as Ring of dueling and Games necklace can be used as teleports. * The Pharaoh's sceptre teleports the bearer to any of the three great pyramids: Jalsavrah, Jaleustrophos and Jaldraocht. * The Skull sceptre teleports you to Barbarian Village. * Spirit trees are used between Tree Gnome Village, Grand Exchange, Tree Gnome Stronghold, and south of Ardougne. * Mysterious ruins to rune altars. * Wizards (Aubury, Wizard Cromperty ...) to rune essence mines. * Ectophial takes you to Port Phasmatys. * Camulet takes you to the Enakhra's Temple. * A teleport crystal takes you to Lletya. * A Dorgesh-kaan sphere will take you to Dorgesh-Kaan, and a Goblin village sphere will take you to Goblin Village. * An Enchanted lyre will take you south-west of Rellekka. * A Xeric's talisman can teleport you to five locations on Zeah. * Amulet of glory (charged) * Necklace of skills (charged) * Combat bracelet (charged) * Ring of wealth (charged) * Ring of life Air * Gnome glider including the military glider. All of the gliders take you to the Grand Tree glider. From the grand tree glider you can take gliders to the Digsite (it will crash when you get there.), Al Kharid, white wolf mountain's peak (combat levels 30 and below beware!), Feldip Hills (The ogre area, accessible only after the One Small Favour quest), Ape Atoll (accessible after Monkey Madness II). Crash Island (accessible after Monkey Madness I) destination only. * Magic carpets - the first one is found after exiting Shantay Pass, they will take you to different parts in the desert. * Hot air Balloon transport system * Eagle transport system Carts * Dwarf Mine cart * Shilo Village cart system * Lovakengj Minecart Network Water Players can sail by sea between: * Port Sarim and Karamja * Port Sarim and Entrana * Ardougne and Brimhaven * Shilo Village to Port Khazard and Port Sarim * Rellekka to Miscellania and Etceteria * Ogre boat ride Karamja to the Feldip Hills * Witchaven to the Fishing Platform and vice versa * Crash Island to Ape Atoll * Rellekka to Waterbirth Island, Lunar Isle, Jatizso, Neitiznot and Iceberg. * Port Sarim to Void Knight Outpost and Crandor * Charter Ships By river * Canoes ** Between Wilderness (destination only), Edgeville (Varrock side), the Champions' Guild, Barbarian Village and Lumbridge. Miscellaneous methods * Magic Guild portals * Portal Chamber in a player owned house * Mort Myre Swamp * Ardougne teleport lever to the Deserted Keep (level 55 Wilderness) * The Abyss * Wilderness teleport obelisks * Dying - destination Lumbridge, Falador, Camelot, or Edgeville (depending on whether the player has finished Recruitment Drive (members), completed Knight Waves Training Grounds (members), or paid 5 million gp to Krystilia in Edgeville and on where they have set their spawn location) most or all items lost, full stats. * Lovakengj Minecart Network * Dorgesh-Kaan - Keldagrim Train System * Grand seed pod * Fairy Rings Wilderness * Ardougne teleport lever teleports the player into the deep Wilderness. * Wilderness Obelisks teleport players from within the Wilderness to other parts of the Wilderness *